Hemophobia
by Maradyne
Summary: He couldn't stand seeing that crimson color, every time he watched that color it made him feel sick to death but only when he reached for those beautiful unnatural golden eyes, that sickness it didn't exist. But that only brought more pain to him, and he loves it... Au. Vanven


I know :'D what a such lazy author am I but I can't help it guys...I'm sorry with my spanish readers but for now I'll only write into english because my career is into english xD;; oh well.

meep again, I'm gommen for my my bad english, hope you understand that my native language isn't english and for that, I might not be a perfect writer buuut i try my best okay? ;3; take in mind that it takes me time to draw just one piece of the chapter.

Hope you enjoy this c:

I want to dedicate this to my baby Noe (I MISS HER SO DAMN MUCH SADFASK) she has a good vanven spanish story so if you are looking for a one into spanish search on the tag and read it! leave her a comment because she is a cutie pie ; 7 ;

oh well the story, i'll see you in the end XD

* * *

Hemophobia

Chapter 01. _Encounter_.

* * *

One, two, three, four.

Five, Six-

Pain, it _hurts_...

He stopped breathing staring at, once again, at fine line of crimson color that it was leading down slowly from his finger.

it wasn't so deep the wound but it hurted so much, probably because he was more sensible than usual.

Thin pain started to grow up, his vision started to get blurry again, everything seemed dark and motionless. His hands started to shiver in desperation, his breathe break down, he needed air, he was starting to suffer another panic attack.

Red-that crimson color always made him feel so numb.

One, two, three, four.

Five, six, seven-eight, nine.

**Ten.**

The feeling started to calm down as he stopped looking at the color while he healed the wound with a bandaid, all his senses started to be on control again. He opened his blue eyes very slowly, finally the feeling went away and he released all the stress builded from every muscle of his body. Ventus sighed relieved and tried to smile tiredly at this.

He was so used at this, but the feeling always seemed new to him, like an infinity circle repeating over and over again and you must control it or would take the worse from you. The blonde always tried to hold it, get it into his pockets and keep "it" there but sometimes he couldn't.

He couldn't if he was near, black locks, golden eyes.

That arrogant and cocky smirk, emotionless voice.

He was the cause of his weakness, he couldn't control his sickness in front of him...

And now he was there trying to smile at him, why? he was the one who hurted him in the first place! how could he dare to do such a thing!? Ventus barely knew him and yet...his illness was something that the black haired teen knew how to take advantage of it.

"Poor silly Ventus, you're so pathetic" the raven teen spoke, shoving his shining amber eyes to the blonde boy, Ventus couldn't help and feel intimidated and weak, again.

"It was just a little cut yet you seemed that you were going to faint at any second" a mockingly tone coloured his voice; He also seemed a bit disappointed. He approached his face towards the blonde, cutting all the personal space between the two of them.

Ventus only could stare silently. His lips were lightly bruised and his back ached from the suddenly fight he had an hour ago, he felt like he wanted to regret what had happened that day but having the older teen in front of him only made him feel like nothing cared at all.

"Are you even trying to do something or are you just gonna stay there without saying something?" the Other boy questioned, Ventus moaned lowly when he felt his arm was grabbed and then he suddenly was pushed against the wall. The pain started to flow through his body, it hurted so damn much...

"S-Stop it-" the blonde finally said, shutting his blue iries with embarrassment, this only made the black haired boy smirked wider."please-" he begged whimpering.

"You know that I won't Ventus, you knew the consequences of this and still..." he paused a bit staring at his neck, he had a mark on it; he smiled to himself."...you actually wanted to befriend me, how nice of you"

Yeah, probably that was stupid, Ventus thought, but even if it was he couldn't deny that he didn't regret it, he didn't regret meeting him.

Meeting Vanitas.

* * *

Everyone should be happy, their lives are normal, they don't have to worry about anything. Life as student can be difficult sometimes but everyone can overcome it and stay one step close to make their dreams come true, going to college and finish a career.

well, sounds like pretty cool and easy, right? but it isn't...no if you have to worry about "details", not if you're scared to be harm.

It sucks to have a traumatizing childhood, fucking shocking memories.

That phobia.

Ventus didn't have a normal life, he never had the chance to live a normal life, or that's what he thought since that accident.

But he tried, he tried to not let that _slight_ detail to ruin his life.

The blonde tried so hard to change that fact about him, to get rid that annoying feeling every time he sees that **red** liquid infecting his own sight. It paralyzed him for complete, in one sec he feels his heart beating so fast like it will rip apart from his own chest, the pressure in his veins raises and it burns his own skin, and after feeling all those feelings the blonde feels like he was going to puke and faint. But those feelings, those mixed poisoned feelings, were always more strong than him.

He must get away from that crimson color...

So as you probably can figure out, Ventus wasn't proud of his antisocial life. Because of this fact he couldn't make friends as he wanted and socialize so easily with people. If he wanted to live normally, he has to shut down himself from others and keep things safe from the distance.

But not everything was bad as he sometimes felt it was...he has two friends from elementary school, Aqua and Terra, and they were the most important people for Ventus. They knew his secret and both of them protected the little Ven from any kind of damage from others, the three of them were inseparable and now they still are together, taking care for each other like it always was.

He was happy with them, a smile always curved his lips every time they were with him, but again, that wasn't exactly the happiness he wanted for real...

He is thankful with his beloved friends, he is really thankful for having a "better" life than others that probably had a worse experience than him.

* * *

His sleepy blue orbs started to open slowly, the sunlight was entering on the room touching every dark spot with it's warm light. Honey spikes moved around the mattress as his slight tanned skin of his face met the light. Ventus yawned rubbing clumsily his eyes—

After a few minutes he reached with his fingertips the clock with a shape of a little Chocobo, he stared bored at the big blue numbers on its tummy.

7:40 A.m-

Blue eyes stared in disbelief

_Holy crap, it's late!_

His clock didn't sound and for that reason, he had to get up quickly, he got dressed up and he ran as fast as he could to school without eating breakfast. He can eat something later.

He ran fast, getting through the gate of the Destiny High School and going to his class. In his way he saw everything entering to their respectively classroom. He panted very deep as he kept running through the hall, climbing the stairs to the second floor where his classroom was.

On his way he saw someone unusual, his blue eyes couldn't help but watch the teen. That guy only had only one eye visible, the other was hidden behind a eye patch, his face had a few bandages as well...but that wasn't enough to stop appreciating his good looks. Ventus saw the only eye visible and he felt something weird inside of him.

That yellow color in his irises, not yellow more like...an _unnatural_ golden color.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the second ring of the bell, fuck! he had to hurry.

He passed through beside him very fast, and their stares were connected for a mere few seconds. Ventus felt his heart beat fast at that moment and he tilted his head to a side to see the black haired teen walk to the opposite side of his own path.

The blonde could able to arrive in time, Ventus sighed relieved and took a seat in the same place as always. He didn't talk to his classmate; he always stayed quiet in his place until his teacher arrives. A few minutes his professor Braig popped up in the classroom and announced a change in their assignments and also the arriving of a new classmate. Everyone started to whisper about "how would be the new kiddo" and things like that.

Ventus didn't pay too much attention until his eyes grew wide for the surprise as he saw black spikes and that unnatural eye again. The black teen stood in front of everyone with a bored look pasted in his face, he seemed very tired and not interested at all of what Braig was saying to the class about him and more shit of the new assignments. Everyone looked in silent at the new kid, no one expected to see someone like him as for the blonde, he was curious like everyone else.

"His name is Vanitas and he will stay with us until we're fucked, okay, go away and take a seat whenever you want, you're free now" The tall man finally said, the black haired teen didn't care to look at him and walked forward to take a seat.

In the corner of the room, the blonde looked at him with curiosity.

Before he could move his face to other side there he was again.

That mysterious eye, and something that Ventus didn't wanted to see...

A red color around his arm...hiding behind some bandages. But Ventus could see it, it was bleeding.

The fear started to grow again inside of him.

And then he saw it, a smirk pasted in those demoniac lips.

* * *

This took me hours :'D and it's probably "short" for those who are used to a long chapter but whatever, I'm tired.

Reviews? please? xD awwee or I might only upload updates on my dA page c':

about the story, aaweee I have a drawing of how it looks Vani if someone it's interested... ;D


End file.
